Pesadilla, la imagen de Sasuke
by Soer
Summary: "Cuando lo vi creí que todo estaba acabado. Por suerte me equivoque, pero la imagen seguirá apareciendo en mis peores pesadillas." NaruSasu YAOI.


Sentía su presencia, al fin lo encontraba. Había estado saltando de árbol en árbol sin saber bien en que dirección dirigirse, hacía ya unas horas había perdido todo rastro. Pero ahora podía sentirla, no era fuerte, más bien bastante debil para ser suya, supuso que quiza habia gastado mucho chackra en una pelea. Giró hacia la derecha y a toda velocidad se encaminó hacia el punto que sus sentidos ninjas le indicaban. Y ahí estaba...

Lo había encontrado, por fin lo había encontrado, después de tanto perseguirlo, lo había logrado. Sin embargo la reacción al verlo no fue ni por asomo la esperada.

Lo encontró en el campo de batalla, de pie, mirando a la nada.

- ¿Sasuke?- se le escapó. Diablos, ahora volvería a escapar, y todo por su culpa, todos los esfuerzos echados a perder por no poder cerrar su boca.

Pese a todas sus cavilaciones, el moreno se giró lentamente hacia él.

Y Naruto se impresionó como nunca antes.

Sasuke lo miró por unos segundos con ojos ausentes, totalmente vacíos, antes de extender sus manos completamente ensangrentadas hacia el rubio y avanzar lentamente.

Naruto estaba paralizado, lo veía acercarse completamente ido, solo atinó a retroceder. Un paso, dos, pero su amigo impasible seguía despacio intentando alcanzarle, cada vez más cerca y aún con los brazos extendidos hacia él, como queriendo tocarle. Su espalda chocó contra uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban en el destrozado lugar, y con un paso más Sasuke posó sus manos en el rubio; una en el cuello y una en la mandíbula. Las pasó lentamente hasta sus sienes, rozando las mejillas presionando debilmente con los dedos, manchándolo en el proceso con la sangre que supo era de su hermano, Itachi.

Naruto solo atinó a temblar, no podía moverse, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía a pesar de que quería correr. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

Que su mejor amigo quisiera matarlo no se comparaba con la visión que ahora tenía de este. Sus ojos parecían los de un ciego, perdidos y sin brillo. Apagados, como si de un muñeco sin vida se tratase. Lo sentía completamente perdido, el amigo que alguna vez había tenido acababa de morir, ahora Sasuke era un cuerpo sin vida, una existencia sin alma.

Una mano aún en su sien, dedos enredados en su cabello. La otra mano descenció hasta su nuca. Sintió en aliento chocar contra su oído y...

Una petición.

Sus ojos se abrieron más aún por la sorpresa. Luego oscuridad.

_"Si bien todo quedó atras no puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy solo, cuando él parte a alguna misión y me falta su voz, su presencia, ja ja, incluso su mal humor. En esas noches es cuando la imágen de Sasuke cubierto de sangre, con los brazos extendidos hacia mi y esa mirada tan... vacía, me invade los sueños. Y yo ahí, sin moverme, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo y mitigar aunque sea una minima parte de su dolor. Yo ahí, observandolo, quieto, siendo testigo de su desgracia, de su infinita pena, permanezco en el mismo lugar. Solo observando..."_

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente al abrazarlo. Había esperado durante tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo para verlo, para hablarle, para sentir su calor, y ahora por fin lo tenía a su lado y entre sus brazos. Pero no estaba felíz, sabía que Sasuke sufría. Lo sentía estático, si bien era de esperarse que no correspondiera el abrazo, ni siquiera se movió, lo sentía duro como si un tronco de árbol estuviese entre sus brazos en vez de una persona.

Y su cuello se humedeció. Lo apretó más contra sí, sintiendo que apoyaba su cara en la curvatura de su hombro, murmurando "Me cuidó, me cuidó, solo me cuidó" una y otra vez.

- Shh, calla, tranquilo- Pronunció bajito acariciandole en pelo.

Lo sintió convulsionarse de repente y perdió el aire. Sasuke había por fin correspondido el abrazo, pero de una manera brusca, repentina y desesperada. Aferándose fuerte, como si fuera a caer.

Lentamente Naruto fue deslizandose por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar en el piso con Sasuke en su regazo.

El moreno cada vez se aferraba más fuerte, sufriendo espasmos en su cuerpo. Comenzo a emitir pequeños quejidos, terminando por gritar fuertemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Naruto se sintió morir al escucharlo. Lo tomó fuertemente de la cabeza enterrándola en su pecho, apretandolo más contra él, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer más para quitarle todo ese dolor. Nunca había prescenciado semejante pena en alguien, y menos en alguien tan cercano e importante para él.

Lloró, silenciosamente, pero lloró, mientras los gritos de Sasuke disminuían y quedaban tan solo en sollozos cada vez menos audibles.

Lloró, lloró por él, lloró con él, y acariciando suavemente su espalda intentó serenarlo. No había palabras, solo actos que demostraban tantos sentimientos las palabras no lograrían.

Poco a poco el agarre mermaba, hasta quedar en un simpre abrazo confortante. Por un momento pensó que el moreno se había dormido, pero lo sintió separarse levemente para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos rojos y totalmente hinchados, su cara, al igual que su mirada, eran puras. Por primera vez no vió frialdad, ni ninguna máscara intentando ocultar lo que Sasuke era en realidad. Lo vió en escencia, lo vio puro. Vio al Sasuke verdadero, con todos esos sentimientos que siempre había guardado a la vista. Y supo que sus dudas tenían respuesta. Lo quería, lo quería como a nadie, hacía mucho tiempo que el sentimiento de amistad había desaparecido para dar lugar a algo mucho más fuerte.

Acarició su cabeza y besó su mejilla. Sasuke lo miraba atento, como si esperara que hiciera algún otro movimiento. Notó como lo tomaba del mentón y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unió sus labios en un simple beso. Fue salado y húmedo, pero cálido y estremecedor, lo dejó en shock.

Sasuke se levanto de golpe, no lo dejo ni reaccionar, no espero respuesta alguna, no espero nada. Simplemente se levanto, camino un par de pasos hacia atras y lo miró fijamente.

Naruto permaneció sentado, al pie del árbol, dejó caer sus brazos y estiró sus piernas.

- ¿Entonces? Cumpliste, ahora vas a volver. – Preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia al tema. Estaba resignado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Arqueando una ceja, Sasuke giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

¿Cómo había sido capaz...? ¡¿Qué había hecho? No. No, no estaba dispuesto a regresar. No, aún debía ocuparse de cosas más importantes que seguir aquello que tanto quiso reprimir y nuevamente salía a la luz.

Se detuvo durante un momento, pensando.

- ¿Cuánto más te haras rogar? No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto – Apenas si levanto la vista para verlo frenar su partida contrariado.

No era real, todo a su alrededor... no podía ser real. Ese pedazo de bosque devastado por su lucha contra Itachi. Su hermano muerto. La verdad, esa verdad que siempre creyó saber pero solo al final se hacía presente. ¿Qué tan desecha estaba su vida? En ese momento comenzó a percibirlo. Podía volver, relamente no le quedaba nada pendiente, su última meta la había cumplido. Ya no había nada. Su vida se había basado en su meta final, luego de eso... luego de eso simplemente no había nada, nada que lo esperara para llegar a un futuro a construir. Luego de cumplir su último deseo todo se volvía oscuro, porque en el fondo nunca contó con ganarle a su hermano, nunca contó con sobrevivir.

- Sasuke yo… es suficiente, yo… ¡no aguanto más! – Permaneció estoico, sin intención de demostrarle siquiera que lo escuchaba. – Te fuiste para cumplir tu venganza, usaste a Orochimaru, lo mataste, te infiltraste en Akatsuki para poder matar a tu hermano. Entiendo te equivocaste, pero aún puedes remediarlo, aún puedes volver. Cumpliste, ¿qué más te falta para empezar a vivir? –

Siempre creyó comprenderlo mejor que nadie, de hecho lo hacía aunque no fuera conciente de ello; pero en momentos así no solo no tenía idea de lo que se le cruzaba en mente, sino además le resultaba imposible dilucidarlo.

Por su parte permaneció en silencio. En su cabeza rondaba una sola idea: "sueño"; "realidad"; "pasado"; "futuro".

- Presente. – Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y su expresión pronto pasó a enfado. ¿Cómo era posible supiera lo que estaba pensando? y ¿por qué esa palabra entre tantas? – Los objetivos basados en el pasado no sirven, imagino lo sabrás por experiencia propia. Los basados en un futuro incierto tampoco, no sin un presente firme. –

Naruto extendió su mano, sin llegar a tocar siquiera su espalda. Aún así, como siempre sucedió entre ellos de manera muy extraña, él la sintió. Volteó para encontrarse con una sonrisa relajada y segura.

– Te invito a construir tu presente, a afirmar la luz de vida que aún reside en ti. – Vaciló. Su semblante. Su expresión neutra vaciló. – Pretendo ser la última persona que cuestione tus pensamientos, ser consejero de tus decisiones, firmar mi hoja en blanco para que la llenes con lo que se te plazca. – Pasó a mirarlo decidido. - ¿Qué me dices Sasuke? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? -

"_La sangre nunca me asustó, nunca logré asociarla con la muerte o el sufrimiento. Para mi era un concepto distinto, conllevaba compromiso, lealtad, decisión, incluso protección y deseo por más extraño que parezca._

_Hoy se que su apariencia no fue lo que me impactó, tampoco lo destruido que estaba todo a su alrededor. Lo peor fue su alma. No es como si fuera brujo o algo de eso, pero si bien muchas veces corroboro que aún me falta conocer mucho, se que alguna vez pude descifrar su alma, no así muchas de sus conductas."_

Sabía era decisivo. Si no era ahora que todo parecía haber terminado, no lo sería nunca.

"_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que chocamos nuestros puños? A veces no podía evitar sonreír. Las menos, pero me costaba. Supongo él lo sabe._

_Dentro mío nunca lo consideré un idiota, mucho menos alguien no inteligente._

_Sé leyó lo que era necesario, lo único que siempre importó._

_Le hice daño…"_

- ¿Te ayudo a caminar? Je Je. – Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"_Me alegra tu sonrisa no se haya apagado, Naruto."_

**_Volví, recuperé la inspiración. Hace casi un año que tenía esta historia por la mitad, recién un año después pude completarla._**

**_Me alegro sigan leyéndome._**

**_Con respecto a Después estoy trabajando en eso, aprovechando me volvió la inspiración. Aunque estoy pensando modificarla un poco pero la trama va a seguir siendo la misma._**

**_Gracias a todos. _**

**_Soer_**


End file.
